O melhor presente
by Andrea Meiouh
Summary: Um pequeno romance dedicado às HG shippers, em honra ao aniversário do nosso querido bruxinho Harry Potter!


**Esclarecimento:** Os personagens da série Harry Potter não me pertencem. São da propriedade de J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers e associados.

* * *

**O MELHOR PRESENTE**

_Por Andréa Meiouh_

Tudo o que ele queria era voltar pra casa. Aquele calor sufocante deixara seu robe encharcado. Afinal, quem foi que inventou aqueles robes? Por que bruxos não podiam andar por aí com roupas normais? Tudo o que queria era estar de volta em sua casa, deitado na banheira, tomando uma cerveja amanteigada bem gelada.

Com ela, é claro.

Fechou os olhos e tentou imaginar o que ela estaria fazendo naquele instante. Talvez ela estivesse trabalhando no jardim, plantando as novas mudas que ganhara de Neville. Ou então pintando o novo quarto, já que a família teria mais um membro em pouco menos de oito meses.

Um filho. Uma família.

Quando era mais novo, ele desejava do fundo do coração ter uma família amorosa. Ter os pais, o padrinho de volta. Os anos passaram e o desejo não mudou muito. A diferença era que agora ele queria ter sua própria família. Filhos, netos. Aumentar a densidade demográfica bruxa em alguns pontos percentuais se possível.

E os filhos seriam dela. Apenas dela.

Todas as manhãs, ao levantar, agradecia aos céus por ter caído em si e aberto os olhos para o amor. Em um ponto obscurecido de seu cérebro, sabia que ela sempre estava lá. Desde o início, na plataforma 9 ¾, quando era apenas um menino desorientado. E depois, com todo da morte de Cedrico e Sirius, o retorno de Voldemort, a profecia... Ela sempre estava lá. Ele não precisara contar sobre a maldita profecia da professora Trellawey. De alguma forma, ela já sabia. Ele não precisara contar o quanto aquela responsabilidade – a de salvar o mundo, morrer ou matar – o incomodava, ela também sabia disso. No fim, ele desabafara, despejara tudo, sem que ela pedisse... Tudo o que ela fizera foi dar o que ele mais precisava.

Consolo.

Carinho.

Confiança.

Esperança.

Fé.

Amor.

Sorriu para si mesmo. Ela fazia questão de dizer todos os dias o quanto o amava, o quanto ele era especial. Mas na verdade, quem era especial era ela. Com aqueles maravilhosos cabelos ruivos e imensos olhos castanhos. Com aquele rosto sardento travesso e um sorriso que iluminava tudo. Um presente dos céus, só para ele. O melhor dos presentes que ele poderia imaginar... Suspirou, olhando os outros bruxos presentes naquela conferência.

Queria estar em casa, com ela.

* * *

Ginevra Potter olhava satisfatoriamente o resultado de seu trabalho. Passara o dia decorando o quarto do bebê. Seu bebê e de Harry. Ainda não cabia em si de felicidade. Ainda faltavam muitos meses para o parto, a barriga nem estava visível, mas ela já havia começado a preparar a casa para o menino que estava por vir. Um lindo menino... Que teria os mesmos cabelos rebeldes do pai.

Sorriu. Sabia que seria um menino. Desde a mais remota infância, quando apenas ouvia as histórias do "Menino-que-sobreviveu", ela se pegava sonhando com Harry, casando-se com ele, tendo uma família, muitos filhos. Deu uma longa olhada em volta. A realidade era muito melhor que os sonhos.

Ouviu o barulho no andar inferior e seu sorriso aumentou. Seu marido estava em casa! Desceu as escadas correndo e o encontrou no vestíbulo, tirando o pesado robe.

"Oi...", foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer antes de seus lábios serem esmagados em um beijo ardente. Separaram-se ofegantes.

"Hum... Devo acreditar que a reunião no Ministério foi entediante...", brincou, passando as mãos pelos braços que a seguravam num abraço apertado.

"Acredite...", replicou Harry, beijando-lhe o pescoço. "Como puderam marcar uma reunião dessas nesse calor? Foi pior que as aulas do Prof. Binn...".

"Bem, pelo menos, nós tínhamos a vantagem...".

"Vantagem? Que vantagem?", ele ergueu a cabeça e fitou-a com curiosidade.

"Prof. Binn é um fantasma, Harry...", disse Gina, tirando os óculos do marido e colocando sobre o aparador. "A aula era um tédio, mas nunca ficava muito quente l".

O auror gargalhou, sentindo o corpo esguio da esposa colado no seu. "É verdade!". Deixando o professor de História da Magia e as malditas reuniões no Ministério de lado, passou os dedos longos pelas mechas avermelhadas, aspirando o suave cheiro floral que emanava delas. "Eu só conseguia pensar em voltar pra casa... Pra você...".

A ruiva aninhou-se contra o esposo e se rendeu ao calor do corpo dele. "Está em casa agora, e eu sempre estarei aqui... Sempre", murmurou antes de beijá-lo.

**FIM **

****

**

* * *

**

**Nota**: Ficou curtinha, eu sei... Era essa a idéia mesmo. Faz tempo que eu não escrevo nada sobre este casal, que é um dos meus preferidos. Tive uma crise súbita de inspiração esta manhã, e aqui está um romance para adoçar a semana. Quero dedicar a todos os fãs deste bruxinho adorável que fez aniversário ontem. Parabéns, Harry!

Obrigada por lerem tudo até o final e qualquer sugestão, crítica, mandem-me um e-mail ou deixem um review. É só apertar o botãozinho aí debaixo!

Um beijo e até mais!

_Andréa Meiouh_


End file.
